the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
Bio Iris is a Muan/Gyaos hybrid being that was created by the Muan High Inquisitor Sukinowa in his attempt to seize control of the Atlantean and Muan Empires away from their respective leaders. The creature is able to be reborn after death, essentially giving it eternal life. When the newest incarnation of the creature is discovered by Ayana Hirasaka, she gives it the name Iris after her deceased cat. Iris' spiritual connection with Ayana causes its already formed hatred of Gamera to grow and become driven by it. Thanks to its Gyaos DNA, it's able to control flocks of the harpy kaiju. History 10,000 Years Ago Sukinowa experiments on one of his Muan followers and genetically modifies them with Gyaos genetics, creating a hybrid being. The Muan/Gyaos hybrids' purpose was to act as the "alpha" Gyaos and take control of all the flocks, making it seem like Sukinowa tamed the Gyaos in a way that would sway Atlanteans and Muans would name him their new ruler. Just as Iris is sent to the Muans' capital city of Poseida to summon all the Gyaos to its location, the hybrid is attacked by King Caesar. The stone golem is unable to defeat Iris and is left for dead. Upon arriving in Poseida, Iris successfully summons every Gyaos on the planet to its location as Sukinowa reveals that Iris is doing his bidding and that he's tamed the Gyaos. Unfortunately, a dozen Gameras arrive and begin killing the Gyaos mid-speech. After his scheme to usurp the Atlantean and Muan rulers is accidentally revealed, Sukinowa commands Iris to attack the two races, which it does by unleashing the Gyaos on their armies. While that battle rages, Iris is sent to destroy all of the geothermal generators on Lemuria in order to break the continent apart. Despite the intervening of one Gamera, Iris completes its task. As Lemuria breaks apart, the Muan/Gyaos hybrid commands the Gyaos to flee into space before retreating to a different part of the Earth. Unfortunately, the Gamera from before pursues it and attacks it over the Pacific Ocean. The battle goes from there all the way to what will become Japan's Nara Prefecture, which is where Gamera kills Iris. The hybrid's corpse slams into the ground below and disintegrates, leaving only a large stone-like egg and the orichalcum pendant that Sukinowa was using to control it. A human tribe who witnessed the battle construct a temple to contain and guard the two items in order to prevent Iris from returning. 1795 Iris is reborn when a man sneaks into the underground temple and causes the stone egg to hatch. Before the duo can do anything, they're discovered and both are killed. The infant hybrid's death cry is heard by the Hyper Gyaos who are living on the planet Terra, which causes them to depart the wasteland planet and return to Earth. 1999 Iris is reborn for a second time when a young girl named Ayana Hirasaka is dared to enter the underground temple and discovers the stone egg and orichalcum pendant. When the hybrid hatches, Ayana begins taking care of it and befriends it, naming it Iris in memory of her cat. A spiritual connection is established between the two. Ayana's hatred for Gamera due to her parents being killed during the terrapin's battle with the Hyper Gyaos flock in 1995 causes the hatred Iris already had for Gamera to grow. Listening to Ayana's wish for Gamera to be killed, Iris begins preparing to undertake that task. The hybrid kaiju attempts to absorb her and regain its kaiju-sized form, but Ayana's friend Tatsunari Moribe comes to her rescue and frees her from the cocoon Iris trapped itself and her inside. The next day, Iris leaves the temple while Ayana is at school and kills everyone in her village. Using the energy siphoned from them, Iris regains its kaiju form. As it begins killing more people in the area, it gets the attention of G-Force. Iris makes another attempt to merge Ayana with itself, but Tatsunari tries to interfere. Although he fails to keep her from reaching Iris, two archaeologists that have discovered Iris' origin manage to take her out of the area while Iris battles the Maser squadron sent by G-Force. Once the weaponry is destroyed, Iris begins pursuing the helicopter that was used to take Ayana away. Gamera, who sensed Iris' return, confronts the hybrid kaiju and begins fighting it until Iris knocks him out of the sky. Iris catches up to the helicopter in Kyoto and begins tearing the city apart in its search for her. Iris finally finds her at the train station, but before it can grab her, Gamera arrives and attacks it. Iris once again bests Gamera, leaving him for dead as he approaches Ayana. Iris finally absorbs the girl, and its memories and feelings are shared with her. Before the merge is completed, Gamera plunges his fist into Iris' chest and yanks out the cocoon Ayana is contained in. A short battle ensues that ends with Iris impaling Gamera's left hand to the train station's wall and siphoning his DNA. Iris proceeds to create Plasma Fireballs from its tendrils, intending to finish Gamera off for good, but the giant turtle blasts off his impaled hand and uses his fire manipulation ability to turn Iris' Plasma Fireballs into a fiery fist. Gamera punches the fist into Iris' chest, causing the creature to explode after letting out a death cry. Unlike with Iris' first death, a stone egg is not left in its place (or it simply hasn't been found yet). Abilities/Aspects Adult * Membranes in-between tendrils allow it to fly at mach 3.5 * Dagger-like arms can drain energy, as well as analyze the body fluids' DNA, from opponents * Four tendrils can fire Sonic Cutter Beams or other energy weapons that Iris has drained from opponents * Can draw more power by establishing a link with another organism * Contains numerous tentacles in its chest * Hard carapace is similar to Gamera's shell in terms of durability * Can manipulate its chromosomes to better suit its environment, as well as incorporate DNA stolen from opponents into its genetic structure * Able to summon and control Gyaos through mental telepathy Baby * Levitation * Tentacles can drain energy from other organisms * Can draw more power by establishing a link with another organism Category:Kaiju Category:Muan Kaiju